My Kind of Perfect
by Triantafylla
Summary: Ketika semua temanku telah menemukan pasangan yang spesial untuk mereka, mengapa hal ini tak berlaku untukku jua? Tidak kah mereka paham bahwa aku juga ingin memiliki, menikmati 'perasaan' yang selama ini mereka rasakan untuk orang terkasih mereka?/RnR!


Standard disclaimer applied.

WARNING: Tidak mengandung PAIR apa pun. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**.**

_**My Kind of Perfect**_

By Sharon Himawari

**.**

* * *

**.**

_I was thinking about you_

_I drew a little picture_

_But something you can't put on paper_

Well, sebenarnya aku tak ada maksud apa-apa menulis ini. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba hati ini memikirkanmu. Dan seluruh ragaku memaksa untuk juga membayangkanmu, memimpikanku. Meskipun pada dasarnya hal ini telah lama mengusik jiwaku.

Berpikir tentangmu adalah hal tersulit saat ini. Bahkan lebih sulit daripada setiap misi yang pernah kujalani bersama siapa pun, kapan pun, dan di mana pun. Aku selalu membayangkan di setiap sela waktu luangku tentang dirimu. Bukan hanya sosokmu yang kupertanyakan, bahkan sampai hal kecil berupa kebiasaanmu, kuperhatikan jua. Wajahmu, gayamu, caramu berbicara, hobimu, kesukaanmu, dan semua hal tentang dirimu selalu _ingin_ aku pikirkan.

Namun yang selalu kudapati ketika memikirkanmu adalah —

—kekosongan.

_Like you like shooting stars_

_Or write songs on guitar_

_Got more things to do than stare at the mirror_

Tidak ada hal yang tidang mengandung unsur risiko. Karenanya aku akan mengambil kerugian tersebut dengan tangan terbuka.

Banyak hal lain yang dapat kulakukan, yang tentunya jauh lebih berguna daripada hanya memikirkanmu yang, bahkan keberadaanya saja masih diragukan. Melatih jurus baru misalnya, atau hanya sekedar berkeliling desa juga merupakan suatu kegiatan, bukan?

Tapi selalu, atau malah mungkin selamanya, aku lebih memilih untuk seperti ini. Berbaring termangu di atas hamparan rumput lalu memikirkanmu. Itulah _kegiatan_ yang aku pilih. Tidak terlalu bermanfaat, memang. Tapi aku siap menanggung kerugian macam apa pun karena telah meninggalkan aktivitas lain yang lebih berguna.

Tentunya karena aku hanya ingin membayangkanmu, cinta.

_And I know, I know_

_She's gonna be out there, out there_

_And I know, I know_

_She's gonna be…_

Apakah kebodohanku terpapar begitu jelas? Oh, pastinya begitu. Andai kata Akamaru bisa membaca pikiranku, sudah sejak lama mungkin ia akan menyuruhku pulang daripada melamunkan_mu_ di sini. Melamunkanmu, tentu saja.

Kau yang wajahnya saja tak kuketahui, apalagi namamu yang rangkaian hurufnya selalu ku impikan setiap waktu. Wujudmu belum terlihat. Aku _belum_ tahu siapakah kamu sebenarnya. Apakah kau seorang ninja, atau hanya penduduk biasa dengan kecantikan menjulang menembus langit. Atau, bisa apa pun jua.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahwa kau ada. Kau harus ada di sana ketika aku mengucapkan janji pernikahan, berdiri di sampingku dengan gaun pengantinmu. Harus.

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right._

_Maybe I just let you walk bye_

Dan berbagai pertanyaan mengganggu itu kembali mengusik bayangmu. Rasa penasaran itu membanjiri otaku. Apakah kau bermata biru secerah langit di siang hari? Atau tatapanmu sedalam dan sedingin angkasa luar? Kaukah itu yang tengah mengenakan seragam anbu dengan topeng menutupi keindahan wajahmu? Apakah kamu gadis dengan senyuman selebar Naruto, atau kamu yang kepintaranya jauh melebihi Shikamaru?

Kau yang mana? Kau yang seperti apa? Beri aku petunjuk. Apa aku baru saja melewatkanmu? Apakah itu kamu, yang baru saja berjalan di hadapanku, atau yang baru saja melempar tatapan jijik ke arahku?

Semua bisa saja terjadi, asal Tuhan menakdirkan. Mungkin saja tebakanku salah, atau malah seratus persen benar. Kau bisa seperti apa saja dan di mana saja. Tapi kamu tetaplah kamu, yang _akan_ menjadi orang yang kucinta dan kupuja.

_What can I say?_

_Maybe I`ve known you all my life_

_Is she the one, is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner,_

_See my future in the beautiful face, maybe_

Ketika sosokmu datang untuk mengajakku berpikir, satu kata yang selalu mendampingiku adalah: _mungkin_.

Segala hal mengenai dirimu—gayamu, suaramu, keberadaanmu—adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Lalu bagaimana? Yah, selama ini aku hanya membayangkanmu dengan segala kemungkinanya. Seperti, _mungkin _kamu begini, atau _mungkin_ kamu begitu, dan lain sebagainya.

Awalnya memang menyenangkan. Membayangkan sosokmu yang _mungkin_ saja tengah berayun di atas angin membuat daya imajinasiku kian berkembang. Karena selama ini aku hanya _membayangkan_ saja. Aku tidak tahu kau di mana, aku belum tahu di mana letak sosokmu.

Aku belum tahu, dan aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

_She`s anything but typical_

_A sweet surprise_

_No mather what she is looking at the bright side_

Well, coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila tiba-tiba kau hadir dalam hidupku. Terkejutkah? Sudah pasti iya.

Siapa pun pasti akan terkejut—sekaligus senang di saat yang bersamaan—mengetahui bahwa orang yang telah lama ditungguinya datang, masuk kembali tuk mengisi relung hatinya. Ketika hari itu tiba aku pasti akan melonjak kegirangan. Atau malah menangis di ujung jalan mengetahui kau telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Tapi itu semua tidak penting. Yang utama adalah _dirimu_. Tak peduli seperti apa situasinya, bagaimana peristiwanya berjalan. Apa pun latar belakang keluargamu, bagaimana pun kesedihan masa kecilmu, satu hal yang pasti ketika kau datang dan hari itu tiba adalah—

—Aku mencintaimu.

_She's gonna be worth it,_

_Coz that what love is_

_I'll keep searching for my kind perfect_

Yang terjadi andai kata aku menemukanmu jauh dan jauh, keluar dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan?

Tidak masalah.

Hal tersebut tak kan menghalangi hatiku untuk selalu menatapmu.

Tak kan jadi penggangu untuk setiap untaian kata yang kulontarkan untukmu.

Karena aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar cinta.

_They said_

_Give it time,_

_Give it time_

_And it will fall in line_

Lagi pula, jikalau aku tidak terkejut melihatmu, justru akan menimbulkan tanda tanya tersendiri di otak. Kejutan juga merupakan bagian dari ikatan ini, dan lagi kejutan akan semakin membuatku penasaran.

Hati ini sudah tak sabar lagi tuk menemukanmu. Perlukah aku mebuat beberapa poster selebaran bertuliskan; "DICARI: wanita spesial yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup Inuzuka Kiba". Huh. Sama sekali tak lucu.

Kalangan orang tua yang helaian rambut putihnya tak lagi dapat dihitung jari sering memberikan petuah membosankan untukku. Salah satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh mereka terngiang dalam benakku seketika angin lembut kembali lewat.

"Segala sesuatu itu memiliki waktu dan tempat yang sudah ditetapkan. Karenanya bersabarlah dan mari menunggu."

Haruskah? Perlukah aku menunggu untukmu? Umm, Kenapa tidak?

_But I keep wondring how _

_and when and why I havent met you_

Sigh. Kalau begitu petanyaanya sekarang adalah, Kapan? Kapan kau akan datang, hum?

Tak jarang kuberpikir. Ketika semua temanku telah menemukan pasangan yang spesial untuk mereka, mengapa hal ini tak berlaku untukku jua? Tidak kah mereka paham bahwa aku juga ingin memiliki, menikmati 'perasaan' yang selama ini mereka rasakan untuk orang terkasih mereka?

Kalau begitu, mengapa?

Kenapa selama ini aku belum juga bertemu—menemukanmu sebagai orang yang aku sayang? Kenapa?

Adakah orang yang cukup waras yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini?

_Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right._

_Maybe I just let you walk bye_

_What can I say?_

_Mungkin _kau adalah gadis yang keberadaanya sudah kuketahui seumur hidup. Yang saking dekatnya, auramu pun tak dapat aku rasakan. Hal sebaliknya berlaku juga.

Lalu, apa yang bisa aku katakan? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Menunggu, hum?

Terus saja menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Karena _menunggu_ tersebut tak kan membawakan hasil yang pasti. Lagi pula _menunggu _itu benar-benar membosankan.

Mencarimu? Tentu saja. Aku akan mencarimu disetiap seluk tempat yang pernah kukunjungi. Aku akan membuka diriku pada semua orang—terutama gadis—untuk mempercepat pencarian. Aku akan menggunakan segala cara tuk dapat kan mu. Akan kugunakan juga serangga pencari atau apa namanya jikalau perlu.

_Maybe I've known you all my life_

_Is she the one, is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner? _

_See my future in the beautiful face,_

_Maybe_

Karenanya, aku kan terus mencarimu, mencari dan mencari sampai dapat—_I`ll keep searching for my kind perfect…_

**.**

_

* * *

_

Really, a verry, verry, verry short oneshoot.

Dan saya juga meminta maaf kepada pembaca sekalian atas chara yang kelewatan OOC-nya. -_-

Well, apakah kegajean, keabalan, dan kependekan,—tentu saja!—misstypo dan segala kekuranganya terlihat begitu jelas? Semua orang juga tahu jawabanya adalah YA. Unyuu. Saya menulis ini udah lama banget, dari awal bulan Januari (2011) malahan. Tapi akhirnya terbengkalai dan terlupakan, lagipula jadinya pendek begini, sigh.

Tapi saya senang! Khohho. Soalnya bisa publish fic lagi, malau pun belum sempurna sih =,='. Karenanya, boleh minta feedback berupa review fic, atau concrit, hum?

Dan, terima kasih telah membaca! ^u^


End file.
